Why Falling in Love Will Make You Question Everything
by amy.ward.906
Summary: One simple day in Amy O'Leary's life turns into a nightmare when her best friend goes missing. Several years have passed and she refuses to stop looking. What becomes of her constant search to find her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

It stills haunts me to this day, the last time I saw him…

_For my 12__th__ birthday I got a simple drive and a picnic in his Desoto, which I thought was a lot more awesome than the traditional picnic. This birthday present turned into a nightmare all too soon. I was sprawled out in the backseat while my annoying older half-brother Connor took the front seat and Spike was in the driver's side. Connor was hogging the chips and in defense I kept back the chocolate kisses. I knew they were my brother's favorite. _

_Then I dropped them as a chill went up my spine. Spike looked at me as my brother lunged for the kisses mid-air. "Luv," he said, "Are you okay?"_

_I shook my head, "Something's wrong," I said answering him, my voice in a whisper. Connor looked at me, his mouth in mid-chew. With our father being a vampire and my mother, Cordelia, being part demon, my half-brother knew to take my feelings seriously. _

_Spike grabbed the blanket from underneath his seat and said to us, "Okay you two call your dad and have someone come get ya, but until then stay put. Run if ya have to." _

_Before I could stop him, he opened the car door and ran outside with the blanket covering him. "Spike wait!" I yelled, trying to stop him. I could sense danger of the extreme variety and I was worried for him. He didn't hear me though and took off anyway. Connor called Dad, though Cordy came and picked us up. _

_Later that night, when Spike didn't return we went back for him. He wasn't there though and neither was his car. He didn't answer the phone, no matter how often we called him._

Waking up from this memory…this nightmare once again, I got ready for the day. Leaving the Hyperion before anyone else was up I went out for a run. My feet hit the pavement as I traveled LA on foot, covering my usual route which passed by the boardwalk. Heading towards an abandoned part of town, I stumbled across some old warehouses and one looked to be a temporary location for a chop shop.

Peeking in the window, I saw this one dealt with mainly classics in red and black colors. I looked around to find a way inside for a quick peek before calling the cops. You see since Spike went missing, if I stumbled across something like this I took a peek to see if I could find his car. I figured I find his car I might be able to find him. Dad had stopped looking, so it was up to me.

Climbing carefully through a broken window, I snuck a look around, trying to see if his car was here. Too bad I was caught. Hauled to my feet from my hiding spot behind a tool chest, a grease covered brunette said, "Looking for trouble Chica?"

"Nope not trouble, just a Desoto. You got any?"

"You got a mouth on you girl."

"Well, you got bad breath Idiota," I replied, my 9th grade Spanish class accent rolling off my tongue, not to mention my attitude and wit making itself known. From the look on his face, I could tell he was pissed. Just as he was about to reply, the LAPD busted in. Moving away from him and taking up another hiding spot as the cops arrested everyone, I thought I was home free. That is, until a cop pulled me out of my new hiding spot and pushed me towards someone.

"Hey, this belong to you?" the cop asked a lady.

"Amy?"

"Hey Kate."

She shook her head. "Your dad's going to be pissed," she said as she put me in the backseat of her car.

As she locked the door I said, "Wouldn't be the first time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

**Kate: Your dad's gonna be pissed.**

**Amy: Wouldn't be the first time.**

Pulling up in front of the Hyperion Kate parked the car. Before she got out, she turned around in her seat to look at the girl sitting so mournfully in the back. "Amy this is the 5th time I've found you at one of these chop shops. How many others have you been at?"

Amy just stared out the window.

"Amy, look at me."

She just continued staring out the window and crossed her arms.

Kate shook her head. "If this happens again, I will have to take you in." Getting out of the car, she opened the rear passenger door and motioned for Amy to get out. As they entered the Hyperion, Cordy came rushing over.

"Amy, what happened?"

"I found her early this morning at a chop shop we busted." Kate replied.

"WHAT?" Cordelia screeched.

Angel had just came downstairs and heard what Kate had said. "Amy, my office now." He walked towards his office, his daughter following behind him. As they went inside and closed the door, Kate said to Cordelia, "A word of warning Cordelia. If I catch her at another bust, I will have to take her in." With that said, Kate left.

_In the office…_

"Sit down." Angel said to his daughter. She recognized his tone, so she obeyed. "What were you doing at a chop shop?" Amy just looked at the ground. "Iníon tell me," he said, his Irish brogue coming out as he kneeled in front of her.

"Why should I? It's not like you care."

"I do care."

"Not about him," she mumbled. Unfortunately the vampire's hearing picked up what she said.

"Who?" he wondered.

Lifting her head just so and glaring at her father she told him, "I'll give you 3 guesses on why I was looking around a chop shop that specializes in classic red and black cars."

Suddenly it clicked in his mind what she was doing. "DAMNIT! Amy Cathleen O'Leary! Why are you still looking for him?"

"It's not like you are!" she yelled before standing up from her chair.

"That's because I can tell he's still alive!"

"Really? How? Because of the Sire/Childe bond? If so then let me ask you this **Father,** if he's still alive then why doesn't he answer when we try and call his phone? Where did his car go? And why doesn't he answer when you call him through your link?"

The look the brunette vampire gave his daughter answered her question. "You don't want him here do you?" She asked him, her voice wavering as her lower lip trembled. "Do you know where he is?"

"Amy-

"Do you?"

"No I don't." He said. He really didn't, but he wished he did. He didn't know why Spike didn't answer through the link, since he could feel he was alive. All Angel knew was that something was off about his Childe, so he kept clear of him and in doing so, tried to make sure his daughter did the same.

"Really?" she said to him, her teeth clenched. "You expect me to believe that, _Angelus_?" She then ran from the office and upstairs. Almost running over her brother before she went into her room and locking the door, then laying down on her bed and forcing herself not to cry.

_Downstairs…_

Cordy entered Angel's office. "What happened?" she asked, although she could guess, having heard most of the conversation through the door.

"She's upset because I stopped looking for Spike."

"Well duh. She loves him."

Angel was appalled, flabbergasted, just plain shocked and dismayed. "Cordy…"

"No Angel, get used to it. Those two have a connection. If…when he does come back, if something does happen between them that will be great. You know why? Because she loves him and I know he loves her." Then she left the office, leaving Angel to ponder what she had just said.

**Upstairs Amy's POV…**

_How could he just stop looking? Spike's my best friend and according to vampire bloodlines, he's Angel's family. You don't give up on family._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Great, it's Dad. I don't want to talk to him._

"Go away!"

"Hey Amy, it's me. Can I come in?"

_Holy Hell Mouth, it's not Dad, just my annoying older brother._

I unlocked the door using my magic. Yep thanks to Cordy being my mom and her being part demon, I can do basic magic. Connor came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Cordy know about that?" he asked me, referring to my using magic.

I chewed my bottom lip. "Don't tell her 'kay?"

"Don't worry squirt, your secret's safe with me. Honestly though, what's the bloodsucker done now?" he asked me, wondering what I was mad at Dad for.

"He stopped looking for Spike."

"Amy-

"He doesn't want him here…he doesn't care if something happened to him." Then with those words, the emotion I was holding back just broke loose. My brother pulled me into a hug and I almost drowned him with my tears.

When I was through crying, he pulled me off my bed and pushed me towards the bathroom. At first I was confused until he said, "Get cleaned up and changed because we're going out."

I really wasn't in the mood, so I tried to protest. "Connor I'm not-

"Now squirt," he said, then left before I could say anything else. Sighing I did as he requested. Little did I know that my outing with my brother would turn into something else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing a bite to eat with my brother, before going to see some lame action movie, turned out to be fun. Then as we were almost back to the Hyperion, I stopped at a standstill.

It couldn't be…

It could…it was. There, across the street. So close…No! He was walking away. NO! Running after him, I could hear Connor calling after me.

"Spike."

He stopped and I knew it was him. Just then my brother caught up to me. Grabbing me by the arms he said, "What is the matter with you? If Dad saw you running into traffic like that, you would've been grounded for a month."

"Spike," was all I could say.

Turning to face the man Connor said, "Sorry sir," before realizing it was Spike. As I walked over to him, I gently touched his face. Tears filled my eyes, then my lips parted.

"William," I whispered, before my legs gave out and darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Spike or anything that Joss Whedon has created. I only own my plotline and my OC.**

**A/N: I know the updates have been few and far between on this fic but being a college student and 2 semesters away from graduating will do that to you. So here's some more of this story. Oh and I am not sure how much longer this will be, as I'm writing it up as I go along. So any feedback and ideas would be appreciated. **

She felt the movement of being lifted and carried in someone's arms. Fighting against the darkness that currently consumed her proved to be futile however, as she was laid on a soft surface and a warm feeling overcame her, forcing her to succumb to sleep yet again.

She only awoke when voices, shouting broke through the silence in her unconscious mind.

_"Do you…"_

**"I couldn't…"**

_"…been…crazy…"_

**"…understand…"**

Blinking open her eyes, she slowly sat up, pushing back the covers that had been laid over her. She called his name, hoping she hadn't been dreaming. "William?" she called out his name in the dim-lighted room. She looked around the space and saw a small kitchenette on the right side of the bed she was currently sitting on. There was a loveseat, a coffee table and TV with VCR and DVD. After a closer look she also saw a PlayStation. Across from the living area, she saw a small door that was cracked open.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Pushing it open, she realized it was a bathroom. Looking around the dinky apartment, she didn't see anyone. Was she going crazy? And where was her brother? She put her back to the wall and slowly slid down, bringing her legs up against her body, bent at the knees. "Connor?" she called out in a whisper. "William," she called out. Or at least she thought she did. For all she knew, she might have just mouthed his name, but not actually said it.

_Outside the apartment…_

"Where have you been?" Connor asked Spike. "She's been going crazy looking for you."

"You don't understand," Spike told the boy.

"Well then make me understand. My sister almost got herself arrested looking for that car of yours."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette.

"She's been going to chop shops looking for that DeSoto," Connor said to the bleach-head. "Guess she figured that if she found your car, she would find you," he said shrugging his shoulders. Then the teenage boy grew tense for a moment.

"What is it?" Spike asked, just as he was about to light it.

Connor didn't answer, he just went back in the apartment and saw Amy curled up by the bathroom wall. Spike, coming in behind Connor, also saw Amy. He pushed past the boy and bent down in front of the girl. "Hey there Luv," he said to Amy.

Looking him in the eyes she said his name, wondering if he was real. "William?"

She was the only one he really liked using his given name. "You bet." He told her, giving her a small smile. In response she hit him square in the jaw. Rising to her feet, she hit him again before he grabbed her by the wrists to prevent her from hitting him a third time. "That's enough," he growled at her.

Wrenching her wrists away from his grasp, she looked at him and gritting her teeth either in anger or desperation she didn't know, and asked "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure Bit. Can't quite remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember? You're a vampire and last time I checked 4 years isn't that long. You have to remember."

"No such luck. Whatever those people did to me caused me to get a case of amnesia."

"Did to you? Someone did an experiment?"

Lighting the cigarette that was still in his hand, he shrugged. "You wanna call it that? I guess then, yeah they did."

"How long have you been back?" she asked him.

"About a year."

"Dad knew you were alive for that long?" Pacing the small apartment, she clenched her fists. "He knew you were okay and he didn't say a single word." She said out loud to herself.

"It's better that he didn't." Spike told her.

Looking at him she asked, "Really?" She was severely annoyed. "Why exactly is that?"

" 'Cause I'm dangerous."

"Well duh. You're a vampire."

"More dangerous Luv. Whatever was done to me…let's just say I'm like a newborn vamp."

"How so?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm more feral now." Spike told her.

"Feral?"

"I can go for the bloodlust in mere seconds." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Just like that?" She asked.

"Out of nowhere."

"Is that why you didn't come back?" She hoped that was the reason.

"One of the reasons." Spike replied.

"Dad would've helped you." _'He would have. I know it.'_

"My fangs are gone too. I didn't want my Sire to be ashamed of me." At those words, the blonde vampire had a child-like look on his face, like he had been caught doing something naughty, looking guilty.

_'But this wasn't his fault_.' Amy wanted to go after her father. Her anger became so powerful right then that it brought her demonic half to the surface. Her brunette hair changed into a raven black while her hazel eyes took a purple tint to them.

"Easy Luv. You can be mad at the Poof later." Knowing she'd had it rough and could use a bit more rest, he put her back in bed.

"Don't go." She pleaded, reaching out for him.

As she lay in bed, he took her hand. He kissed her fingertips, her knuckles then the palm of her hand. Moving his lips to her wrist, he kissed it as well before moving her hand beside her head and draping the covers over her as her eyes slowly closed.

_The next morning…_

The night passed in a deep and dreamless slumber for Amy, with the last image she saw being Spike. As she awoke slowly, body warm under the comforter, she heard someone swearing, "Bloody Hell!" the cursing muffled.

She smelled bacon and heard a sink faucet running. Fully opening her eyes, she sat up and pushed the covers off her. "Morning pet," she heard Spike say as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice.

"You're really here." She exclaimed. _'I'm glad it wasn't a dream.'_

"That I am. Now," he set a plate on the small table, "Eat up. You're supposed to be back from your friend Shelly's by noon."

"How do you know-

"Your brother said he would get your friend to cover for you."

As she ate her breakfast, she asked Spike, "So…are you gonna come back?"

"I'll try and stop by later. Chat with the Poof then. OK?"

"Why can't you come back with me now?" she asked desperately.

Spike sighed. "It's complicated Luv." Looking at the sad expression on her face he told her. "Don't worry. I will stop by today. Just give me a bit, yeah?"

She nodded. "Okay. But please come soon? I don't want to lose you again. I can't."

"You won't. Now eat."

So, she did.

_Later that day…_

As much as she didn't want to leave his place, for now she knew she had to. '_But he's gonna come over later. He promised.'_ His promise ran through her mind, his words the only thing making her leave his sight. So heading back to The Hyperion, she returned just in time for lunch.

Helping her brother set the table she mouthed, "Thanks."

"For what?" Angel asked.

_'Stupid vampire senses'_ thought Amy. "For yesterday."

"Taking her out and getting her mind off things." Connor finished. There was truth in that statement. It might not have been the whole truth, but still…

Thankfully Angel chose not to dig further into that explanation and the day continued normally.

_That night…_

It was after dinner, around 9PM when Amy went downstairs in her PJs to grab a snack. She got something from the fridge and as she walked back through the lobby, the doors opened and in walked…

"Spike."

**A/N: yes another chapter is posted. Send thanks 'cause another chapter will be posted very, very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: It was after dinner, around 9PM when Amy went downstairs in her PJs to grab a snack. She got something from the fridge and as she walked back through the lobby, the doors opened and in walked…_

_"Spike."_

Angel had heard his daughter come downstairs, so he stood in his office doorway and watched her head towards the kitchen. As she was in there going through the fridge and cupboard, he sensed another vampire approaching the building.

As his daughter re-entered the lobby with a popsicle in one hand and pudding cup in the other, the approaching vampire entered the hotel. But it wasn't just any vamp. It was…

"Spike," Angel said as the bleach blonde walked towards his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

Spike stopped and said to Angel, "Keeping my promise." He said, winking at Amy. To this she smiled.

"Get out."

"Like hell I will." Spike told his grand-sire. "I'm not leaving again." Amy set down her snacks and hugged Spike.

"I'm not gonna tell you again _William,_" Angel snarled. "Get out."

The two vampires took a stance, like they were about to fight. "Whoa!" Cordy yelled as she came downstairs. "I don't care what this fight is about-

"He's going to make Spike leave." Amy told her mom.

"Okay," said Cordy. "Maybe I do care. Angel can we talk in the office?"

"But-

"Now." She told him.

_In the office…_

"Angel, I don't want to hear it." Cordy said before he could even open his mouth. "We've already had this discussion. He comes back, he stays."

"Aren't you a bit curious on where he was?" Angel asked his wife.

Cordy sighed. If she were honest with herself, she was more than a bit curious. Opening the office door, she pointed to Spike and motioned for him to come into the office. "Alright, blondie, spill. Where were you?"

"Not sure. Things got a bit hazy after that picnic a few years back. Just woke up back in my apartment one day. Still can't find my car."

"You're not going to hurt my daughter, right?" Cordy asked.

"Gonna try not to."

"What do you mean, **_'try not to'_**?" Angel asked.

"Where ever I was, made me a bit feral. Can't control when it hits. It's like a switch is flipped and I go wild.

"Then get out." Angel told him.

"No Angel. He can control it," Cordy said, looking at Spike. "He stays." And that was that. What Cordy said was final. She knew Spike would do his utmost best to control his mood. She would not let him leave and have her daughter's heart break again at the loss of her best friend.

_2 months later…_

Fall had settled in. Amy and Connor were back in school and today was a typical afternoon until the moment things fell apart.

As the two teenagers came back to the Hyperion from school one day, Spike jumped towards Amy, play-wrestling with her as she came through the doors. As they fought, Amy laughed. Spike was acting like a hyper puppy that had been away from his owner for too long. But today as they were messing around…

"OUCH!" she cried out as Spike nipped her, a bit hard too. _'But that's impossible'_ Amy thought. _'He can't bite unless… _"Hey Spike, your fangs; they're back." But Spike just looked at her and growled in vamp-face. "Spike?" she whimpered. Then he lunged for her. She stood frozen until Angel pushed her out of the way and Spike wound up tackling Angel instead. This snapped him out of his feral state.

"What?" He blinked and shook his head, a bit dazed and confused. Gathering his bearings, he saw Angel examining Amy's arm, where there was a small cut. Not much, but enough where blood flowed. Cordy came in the lobby just then and saw her daughter's injury. "What happened?"

"Cordelia, patch her up. Spike and I have to talk." With this Cordy took Amy into the bathroom and treated the cut on her arm. Nobody knew what was said between the two vampires that day, but when Amy and Cordy exited the bathroom, the teenage girl saw the blonde vampire nod his head at his grand-sire and head towards the entrance to the sewers. There came a sharp pain in her chest; her breath caught.

"Don't go," she pleaded. But it was no use, the young vampire left anyway.

**A/N: sorry if it sucks a bit. Sometimes I'm not that great with dialogue.**


	7. Heartache

_"Don't go," she pleaded. But he left anyway._

_Previously: After finally getting Spike back in her life, Amy is forced to watch him leave again. How will this affect her?_

From the moment the blonde vampire left the Hyperion, time seemed to stand still for the broken-hearted teenage girl. And when time wasn't frozen, it seemed to pass by that much slower, causing her heart to ache that much more.

Going back to school, the days seemed to drag on as she sat in class. The clock was ticking so slow that it seemed to go backwards. She couldn't seem to focus on anything.

**_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_**

Opening her locker, she saw a picture of her and Spike taped to the inside of her locker. The picture had been taken in a photo booth just 3 days after he had shown back up at the Hyperion and back in her life.

**_Cause there's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_**

Shutting her locker, she leaned against it, watching her classmates walk through the crowded halls. It broke her heart when she saw several couples talking. What was even worse was when she saw someone re-sticking a poster that had fallen. The poster was for the Halloween dance. _'Spike and I were supposed to do something for Halloween.' _She thought. Every time she closed her eyes, she still pictured Spike in her mind.

**_And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

It had been two weeks since Spike had stormed out of the Hyperion. Cordelia knocked on the bedroom door of her daughter's room before opening it and walking in. Sitting down on the foot of the bed, she saw her daughter's face. "Amy," Cordelia said.

"I'll be okay Mom," Amy said, fighting to hold in her tears, but losing the battle as the drops streamed down her face. "I'll be fine once I can get my breath," she told Cordy, her voice shaking. Then she slumped over from her sitting position, her head falling into her mother's lap. "I can't breathe Mom." She sobbed, her body shaking. "It feels like I can't breathe." She was barely able to get out the words as she cried, Cordy running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Amy had been abandoned by the only person she ever truly loved.

Outside his daughter's room, the words Angel heard Amy speak hit him hard. Even though his daughter didn't realize it, they were the same words Buffy had spoken after Angel had broken up with her. Angel knew then, he had to do something. So he left the hotel and went to make things right.

**A/N: Song used is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. **


	8. A Cliche but Happy Ending

**A/N: Since the last chapter and Amy's breakdown of losing Spike, which happened in October, some time has passed. Oh I threw in a TV reference or two. See if you can find them.**

_End of December…_

After her breakdown, a feeling of rage replaced her tears. Inside she became cold, almost unfeeling.

One Friday after school, instead of going home, she headed down to an old junk-yard/garage in Santa Monica. "Hey girl, where you been? It's been ages since I saw your face."

"Yeah it's been a while Bobby."

"That bad huh kid?" She just shrugged. He knew she only came here and tinkered around when something was really bugging her. "Well, you know where the tools are."

Time passed that afternoon, with minimal words and the background music of a rock radio station filling the silence.

HONK! As Bobby heard the horn, he left the garage wiping grease from his hands. Walking over to the gate and pulling it open, a tow truck drove onto the premises. "Hey Bob, got a beauty here. Things a classic; it's been sitting about 5 miles up the coast for the past 3 months. Just for the okay today to pull it. Can't believe the owner would ditch this thing."

As the tow guy and Bobby were talking, Amy walked over to the car attached to the tow truck. "We'll take it." Bobby heard Amy say this and looked at her. Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew she wanted this classic, and for personal reasons. "You sure kid?"

Amy nodded. "We'll take it." She had to take it…because this was no ordinary classic. It was Spike's DeSoto. As much as she hated him, she still wanted to make sure his car was safe.

_Meanwhile…_

Back in October after hearing his daughter utter those words of heartache, he went to the one place he always went to for advice, Caritas.

**Flashback…**

_"Hey Angel-cakes," Lorne said to the brooding vampire as he entered the bar. "What's bugging you?" The empath demon always knew when the vampire was having trouble. After pouring him some blood, he could almost guess what was wrong with Angel. "Family trouble?" _

_"Amy's hurt. I screwed up, big time." _

_"It's hard to see kids grow up, huh? Especially Daddy's little girl." Lorne knew how much Spike and Amy cared for each other. Anyone in the demon community knew it. "You know what you gotta do Angel. You gotta let her go."_

_"Does it have to be Spike?" Angel asked. _

_"Do you really have to ask that?" Lorne said to Angel. In response Angel downed his tumbler of blood before walking out of the club. _

**End of Flashback…**

Now three days before Christmas, Angel was sitting in the small apartment that Spike was residing in, waiting for the blonde vampire to walk through the door. Then Spike entered the dwelling with a grocery bag in hand, he saw his grand-sire. Walking past the couch where Angel was sitting and putting away the few items that were in the brown paper bag. "What do you want?" Spike asked.

"You love her, don't you?" Angel asked Spike.

"Was it that obvious?" Spike replied, tersely. Putting the grocery bag underneath the sink, he opened a cabinet and poured some whiskey before sitting next to Angel and flipping on the TV. _Passions _came on, but not even 5 minutes later, Spike turned it off. That's when Angel realized just how much Spike was hurting along with his daughter.

"Come on. I'm going to fix you," Angel told Spike, dragging the blonde vampire out of the apartment and taking him to a demon doctor where his unpredictable feral state was cured. As Angel left Spike, he parted with the words, "Christmas Eve. Hyperion."

_Christmas Eve, Hyperion Hotel 11:49 PM…_

That evening, the family was watching a horror movie as a thunderstorm slowly traveled through the sky of Los Angeles. During a popcorn break, that's when Spike walked into the hotel. "Hello love," he said to Amy, as she entered the lobby from the kitchen, bowl of buttered popcorn in hand. Connor almost bumped into her, as he was walking behind her with a plate of nachos. "Why'd you stop?" Then he saw. "Oh." Walking around her, he sat back on the couch. But his attention was no longer on the TV, but on his sister and the blonde vampire.

"Can we talk?" Spike asked her. CRUNCH! Turning heads, Spike and Amy saw Connor with a mouth full of nacho chips. A steely glare fixed on Spike, Amy said, "Outside."

Walking out back, Amy and Spike just stood there as the storm intensified. Thunder and lightning rumbled across the sky. "Right now," Amy said, "I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge."

"Can I pick?" Angel muttered under his breath. Even though he was coming to terms with Amy having a boyfriend/mate, he still wasn't okay with her growing up, kissing, etc. But he knew he had no choice other than to follow Lorne's advice and let go. Walking back into the Hyperion with Cordy, through the window he watched the two of them in the storm outside, as the first raindrops fell.

"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," Spike pleaded, as he held out his hand. He waited what seemed like an eternity for her to take it, or walk away.

But she took it. After seeing the hurt in his eyes, her hurt came back. She chose him; it would always be him. Her heart wouldn't let her forget that. She loved him.

Pulling her into his embrace, they held each other. Then they kissed as the rain poured down, soaking them both. The clock struck 12 ringing in Christmas Day. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Spike said, "Merry Christmas Love." She let out a small giggle and resumed the kiss.

After that, there was no going back. The rest, as one would say, is history.

_Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

_Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you_

**The End!**

**A/N: And there you have it. Spike and Amy are finally together! Song is "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield**


End file.
